1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector with circuit board connector mating substrate securely retained therein by means of a retaining pins extending therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present electrical devices include so many internal components as to define complex internal spaces. Thus, internal connectors are needed to be adapting to the internal space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,365, issued to Wu on Aug. 12, 2008, discloses a plug connector with improved engaging means that are assembled to the housing for locking board printed circuit board toward the housing reliable. However, the conventional housing extends along a horizontal direction is not adapted to some electrical devices.
Hence, in this art, a plug connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.